whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nuala
Nuala is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder and Queen of Munster in Hibernia. Overview Nuala was quite young when the sidhe returned to Earth. She followed her sister Morgania to Concordia and straight into the Accordance War. Morgania was the lover of Lord Groton of House Fiona, and co-commander with him of the sidhe army who fought the Battle of Redwoods. There, despite the heroic efforts of her sworn troll guardian, Morgania was shot down and killed by an arrow when the group was swarmed by commoners. Nuala herself was slightly wounded, but spirited away to safety by Sir Odhran. When the war was over and she could travel freely, she begged Sir Odhran to take her to Hibernia, where she and her sister had intended to go. He agreed and escorted her to Dublin, where she met King Bran and the Other Great Kings of Hibernia and was acknowledged as queen herself. She wanted Munster for her realm and was lucky enough to win it in the draw. Though she felt obligated to invite Sir Odhran to become her champion, he refused, which was a relief for both of them. Instead, he went to serve King Bran in Leinster, a far enough distance away that she can admire him for what he is, but does not have to put up with his day-to-day mannerisms that try her patience. She went to the Rock of Cashel, inside which Morgania had told her was a powerful freehold once inhabited by the Eiluned. There she made her court. Nuala is somewhat distant in her manner toward those she rules. She prefers to be alone or to have little company. She concentrates on her mystical Arts rather than on battle skills, though she insists that an honor guard of four sidhe knights be with her at all times (even if they are not always in evidence). She tries to hide the fact that she detests commoners. She simply cannot forget that their cowardly long-distance attack by arrow slew her sister. She hides her feelings as best she can so that her subjects (and fellow monarchs) will not find out. The rampant sexism of Ireland (where men just assume women need protecting) annoys her almost as much as having her domain referred to a a "kingdom" does. She considers herself to be the expert on things magical among the monarchs, and as such, believes she is first among equals. Appearance Nuala is a smoldering beauty with long, wavy black hair that falls to the small of her back, and startling emerald-green eyes. Whenever she is in her mortal seeming, she usually wears her hair pulled back with a clasp and favors simple, elegant clothing such as sheath dresses or tailored blouse and pants. In her fae mien, she is even more exquisitely lovely. Her delicacy is accentuated and her taste legendary. When attending court functions, she wears her hair swept back and up into an elaborate, braided coiffure that shows her long, graceful neck. She prefers to dress in dark colors set off by a few, sparkling jewels. Her chimerical armor and sword are night-dark with glints of silver. Personality Nuala is difficult for people to get to know, and she likes it that way. There are far too many forward people in the world and far too much presumption in their part. Being a ruler does not mean having to wallow in the most petty and foolish doings of those whom she rules; on the contrary, those with any sense eventually realize that a true queen rises above it all and does not fraternize with the commoners. Not that she is impolite to them or treats them or treat them with anything but chill courtesy. Queens cannot afford to love those they rule if they are to look after the realm as a whole and treat everyone equally. At least no one can accuse her of favoritism, for she shows none. Love is saved for a lover; she needs not love her court to do her duty as queen. Treasures Nuala has the Queenly Treasures of Munster (crown, scepter, and seal) as well as a potent treasure known as the Druid's Staff. When she wields the staff, she is able to fade out and become transparent (becoming all but invisible), making her a much harder target in combat. Additionally, the staff has the property of ensorcelling people's minds. Anyone who she touches with it (fae, prodigal, or mortal) must gain two successes on a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) or believe that the wielder has turned them into a pig (for the remainder of the scene). References * Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)